Let me show you
by scrapmom
Summary: This is the continuation of Kurt and Blaine's talk during Tested (5x16). This takes place immediately after the tearful (and heart wrenching) hug between the two boys.


**A/N This takes place immediately after Kurt hugs Blaine during Tested (5x16). I know the show only has a limited amount of time, but I don't think their conversation was over. So here is my continuation of that scene. **

**Let me show you**

Only when Blaine's crying subsided did Kurt loosen his hold, sliding his hand down his fiancés arm, twining their fingers together.

"Come here." Kurt said, leading Blaine into the bedroom.

"Kurt," Blaine said, hesitation evident in his voice. He just told his lover he was feeling insecure, and the last thing he wanted to do was be intimate, but Blaine allowed himself to be led into the room.

His head was down and he didn't meet Kurt's eyes as he stopped by his side of the bed.

Kurt just sat down, pulling Blaine with him, keeping their hands locked together. With his free hand, he cupped the younger boys face, bringing his chin up until their eyes met.

"I love you." Kurt whispered fiercely. "And I don't ever want you to doubt that, ok? Sure, this step of our relationship hasn't been easy, but I'd be worried if it was. We just need to keep communicating with each other."

"I know." Blaine choked out, still broken up from their talk in the living room. "I just love you so much." He said, squeezing their intertwined hands.

"I love you too. More than anything." Suddenly, Kurt began singing softly.

Wh_at would I do without your smart mouth? _

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, _

_I can't pin you down _

_What's going on in that beautiful mind _

_I'm on your magical mystery ride _

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, _

_but I'll be alright. _

As he sang, his hand began stroking the side of Blaine's face, running his thumb along Blaine's cheek, wiping away the stray tears.

My_ head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine _

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

_'Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you, oh _

He let go of his lover's hand then and let his own trail up and down Blaine's arms and over his shoulder before sliding both hands, palms out, down his chest. He then returned them to Blaine's face as he sang the next verse.

Ho_w many times do I have to tell you _

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

_The world is beating you down, _

_I'm around through every mood _

_You're my downfall, you're my muse _

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you _

Kurt once again allowed his hands to move down, this time, gripping the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt. He saw those beautiful hazel eyes widen in apprehension and it caused a tightness in his chest. He didn't want his fiancé to be insecure around him, and it literally pained him to see how much this had actually been affecting Blaine.

M_y head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine _

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

Even though Blaine was stiff, he allowed Kurt to lift his sweater over his head, then immediately tried to cover his chest and stomach with his arms. That move brought tears to Kurt's eyes and he interrupted his song for a moment by murmuring, "It's just me."He then nudged Blaine onto the bed face down.

_Cause all of me Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you, oh _

As he sang these words, he straddled Blaine's back and began slowly running his hands up and down his lover's back. He felt Blaine tremble beneath him and hoped it was because of the contact and not more insecurities. He needed to show Blaine that he was still the most handsome, wonderful, amazing man he always was, and that he'd love him always.

Hearing Blaine say he thought Kurt would wake up one day and realize he didn't love him anymore had hurt. They'd both been busy this last week and hadn't been able to spend quality time together, which put them both on edge. Then he'd found the porn site on Blaine's computer and had freaked. He had no idea Blaine was feeling so insecure. Sure, he'd alluded to the fact that he knew he was putting on weight, but Kurt tried to assure him he looked as good as ever. Apparently, Blaine didn't believe him, but hopefully this would convince him.

_Cards on the table, _

_we're both showing hearts _

_Risking it all, though it's hard _

He added pressure and began massaging the younger man's back, eliciting muffled moans from Blaine. Kurt felt as the boy underneath him slowly began to relax. As he came to the end of the song, he began peppering Blaine's back in kisses between each line, emphasizing the words, willing his lover, his soul mate, to understand and accept what he was singing.

Kurt sat up, still on his knees but no longer resting on Blaine and nudged the now pliant man to turn over. The smaller man complied, but avoided Kurt's eyes, and that was unacceptable, so as he sang the final chorus he leaned over and took Blaine's face in his hands, forcing their foreheads together, and locking their gazes. By this point, they were so close that the singing was basically just Kurt breathing the words into Blaine's mouth. He needed to convey how damn much he loved the boy beneath him and would do anything for him.

'_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you _

Once he breathed the final word, his lips met Blaine's in a soft, reassuring kiss. The kiss was beautiful, full of love and forgiveness, pain and acceptance. Kurt pulled back slightly after a moment to look into his fiancés eyes and say the three words he never tired of saying. "I love you."

Blaine's arms, that had been laying flat on the bed, were suddenly on his back and the warmth sparked a fire deep inside him. He felt Blaine's hands slide under his sweater and when they touched bare skin he hissed and before crushing his lips down to capture Blaine's mouth in what was definitely the most passionate, hungry kiss the two had ever shared. Their tongues tanged and their teeth clashed and it was sloppy, but it was perfect.

Blaine pulled back quickly, moving his hands up and taking Kurt's shirt with him, before returning his lips to their home. He belonged here, in Kurt's arms, his lips attached to Kurt's, and he planned to stay this way forever. The two boys spent the rest of the night showing each other, with and without words, how deep their love ran. That night it wasn't just make up sex, it was love, and it was beautiful.


End file.
